justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JDlover/Beat Yo Face: The New Episode Guide
Welcome to the Beat Yo Face: Episode Guide! Here you can find quick links to the episodes and the contestants left in game! Contestants should bookmark this page to quickly see updates .... Credits to JDisbae for creating the original Episode Guide! 'Season One: The Platinum Lipstick' ' ' 'Episodes' Episode 0: Casting Disaster Episode 1: Motha Has Arrived Episode 2: Vogue The House Down Episode 3: Nothing Really Matters Episode 4: Category is... CHEESECAKE! Episode 5: The Snatch Game! Episode 6: Go Back To Party City Episode 7: Don't Get Bitter, Just Get Better Episode 8: She’s the Fakest B**** I Know Episode 9: Cocoon Episode 10: The Goddess of Fab Episode 11: Bound, Debaucherous, Sultry & Magnificent Episode 12: U Wear It Well Episode 13: Countdown to the Crown (Part 1) Episode 14: Countdown to the Crown (Part 2) Episode 15: Shantay, You Slay Episode 16: The Queens Go Cucu! 'Queens' ACS drag.png|'Winner' HeypplsSYTYCJD.png|Runner-Up JD4 drag.png|Runner-Up Pearl drag.jpg|Eliminated: Ep 11 Zodiac drag.png|Eliminated: Ep 10 JDlover drag.png|Eliminated: Ep 9 (Miss Congeniality) Bboy drag.png|Eliminated: Ep 8 Mr FlamurDRAG.png|Eliminated: Ep 7 Erich21 drag.png|Eliminated: Ep 6 Gaybagal drag.png|Eliminated: Ep 5 Thisisfox drag.png|Quit: Ep 5 Falco drag.png|Eliminated: Ep 4 Danial6492000 queen.png|Quit: Ep 3 Lolita drag.png|Disqualified: Ep 2 Coolharry drag.png|Eliminated: Ep 1 For more on the progress of contestants, please go here. Thank you to CristobalACS for making it! 'Season Two: The Ruby Eyeshadow' ' ' 'Episodes' Episode 0: Quitting The Wiki?! Episode 1: Walk Into The Room, Purse First | Untucked Episode 2: Mardi Gracias Episode 3: Bottoms Up (They're All Bottoms!) ' '''Episode 4: There's No Place Like Home ' 'Episode 5: The Tribe Has Spoken (Bye Felicia!) ' 'Episode 6: Spitting Image ' 'Episode 7: Stan With U ' 'Episode 8: Record Of The Year ' 'Episode 9: Make It Rain (Bow Down) ' 'Episode 10: Queens Of Comedy ' 'Episode 11: Love Trumps Hate ' 'Episode 12: The Second Ball ' 'Episode 13: Rock Hard to Hard Rock ' 'Episode 14: Crowning Glory! ' '''Queens QOS BYFS2.png|'Winner' Erich BYFS2.png|Runner-Up JDlover12 BYFS2.png|Runner-Up Bunnylove14 BYFS2.png|Eliminated: Ep 12 Scrince BYFS2edited2.png|Eliminated: Ep 2 Eliminated: Ep 11 JDlover BYFS2.png|Quit: Ep 10 ZodiacGiraffe BYFS2.png|Quit: Ep 10 Trexy BYFS2.png|Eliminated: Ep 9 Danial BYFS2.png|Eliminated: Ep 8 Flamur BYFS2.png|Eliminated: Ep 7 Diimashups BYFS2.png|Eliminated: Ep 6 CamilleDeesseFeminineBYF2.jpg|Eliminated: Ep 5 GayBagel BYFS2.png|Eliminated: Ep 4 FalcoBlacBYF2.png|Eliminated: Ep 3 CGL BYFS2.png|Eliminated: Ep 1 MarinaGotDiamonds BYFS2.png|Eliminated: Ep 1 For more on the progress of contestants, please go here. Thank you to CristobalACS for making it! 'Season Three: The Crystal Mascara' ' ' 'Episodes' Episode 0: The Wiki is Closing Down?! Episode 1: The New Generation | Untucked Episode 2: Beat Your Face... Literally! | Untucked Episode 3: Seeing Double | Untucked Episode 4: The Fudgepacker Film Festival | Untucked Episode 5: Snatch Game of Law | Untucked Episode 6: The Cosmic Ball | Untucked Episode 7: The Shrew | Untucked Episode 8: Glamazon 5000 | Untucked Episode 9: Stocks In Frocks | Untucked Episode 10: Crown Me Mother | Untucked Episode 11: Reunited Special: Countdown to the Crown! Episode 12: Grand Finale 'Queens' SinDKate BYFS3.png|'Winner' OzQueen BYFS3.png|Runner-Up Gingica BYFS3.png|Eliminated: Ep 12 Natasha BYFS3.png|Eliminated: Ep 9 Maricarmen BYFS3.png|Eliminated: Ep 8 Hannah BYFS3.png|Eliminated: Ep 7 (Miss Congeniality) Tina BYFS3.png|Eliminated: Ep 6 Robin BYFS3.png|Eliminated: Ep 5 Erikka BYFS3.png|Eliminated: Ep 4 Maria BYFS3.png|Eliminated: Ep 3 Billy BYFS3.png|Eliminated: Ep 2 Nateo BYFS3.png|Quit: Ep 1 For more on the progress of contestants, please go here. Thank you to CristobalACS for making it! Category:Blog posts